This invention relates to a method of creating a controlled sized flow controlling orifice for an ophthalmic dispensing tip or other type of dispenser requiring the dispensing of a controlled volume.
The process of this invention relates to a mechanical means for controlling the size of a punctured orifice in a molded plastic membrane. In particular, this process is applicable for use with an eye dropper or other type of ophthalmic dispensing device.
It is difficult to manufacture a dispensing device which will create a uniformly punctured orifice when operated. Without a uniform puncture, the size of the orifice can vary resulting in different sized droplets coming from the dispensing device. When a uniform volume of drop is required for therapeutic reasons, it is often difficult to control the device and dispense the desired amount. Without such control, the size of the punctured orifice could vary greatly depending upon molding and assembly tolerances in the mechanical means used to create the linear motion of the puncturing member.